


When will Kirari learn not to tease? Maybe never.

by ilovegreenmangoes28 (staisooo), staisooo



Category: Kakegurui, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, KiraSaya, KiraSaya AU, kakegurui is the shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staisooo/pseuds/ilovegreenmangoes28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/staisooo/pseuds/staisooo
Summary: A collection of fluffy AU stories about our beloved Kirari and Sayaka.Mostly based on random scenarios with them being cute as hell (;





	1. Gaytorade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> Since I have basically read _all_ the Kirasaya fics in this site (which definitely is lacking in my opinion), I've decided that I could add to that and give writing another try.  
>  I hope you appreciate my efforts!  
> Happy reading(:

Sayaka hated being sweaty.

But she loves the feeling of the slight burn and pain on her forearms whenever she played.

Kirari loves the feeling of being able to leap up high in the air, like a soaring eagle.

She didn't hate anything really, she was just a simply curious gal. She finds herself often wondering why their adorable libero won't ever accept any of the lily-printed towels she offered every time they had training.

"Here." Kirari's hand presented the cloth in front of the sweaty, petite girl.

Looking up from the bench, Sayaka just shot her a quizzed look. "You know I have my own and yet you keep doing this everyday."

"Correction, we only have training five times a week so technically I can't really give you this  _everyday_." Sayaka rolled her eyes to the comment and just drank her gatorade. 

The action made the taller girl smirk. "I do keep reminding you to bring a spare." Kirari then tilted her head a little to the right and rested her hand beneath her chin, her 'signature pose' is what their other teammates call it.

"One towel alone isn't going to stop your sweat glands from-"

With this, the shorter girl stood up, slightly annoyed. "But a shower will." 

_Can her grin possibly get any wider than that?_

Sayaka just sighed at the thought and continued walking towards the shower rooms. She was finally about to lose sight of their annoyingly playful team captain when she heard the dreaded voice again.

"Then shall I join you? I heard it's 10 times more efficient that way." 

Sayaka just gave her the usual  _are you serious_ look and entered the room. She dropped her gym bag to the side then took a seat on the bench to take off her shoes.

_Why is it always me she finds as a target of her bothersome antics._

With furrowed brows and a huff, Sayaka pulled off her socks with a swift motion. 

Just as she was about to lift off her jersey, the door opened and a less sweaty Kirari Momobami appeared. Their team captain scanned the room for people and seemed quite content that it was just her and the libero. 

Even though there were a few  _other_ benches in the room, she chose to change beside Sayaka.

Sayaka's mind goes blank.

"Well? Were you not about to lift that shirt of yours, Igarashi?" Kirari smiled when she notices the girl had stopped changing.

She also noticed the way Sayaka quickly looked away with a blush upon realizing that the other girl had already lifted her own top and is just in her sports bra.

_Get it together, Sayaka._

Convincing herself it was just the heat from the showers that caused her to go red, she quickly changed and paid no more attention to the person beside her.

_She's clearly enjoying this._

Stepping into the cold tiles of the shower made Sayaka sigh in content.  _Best part of the day_ she thought.

 

A minute later, a loud, high-pitched scream could be heard from the libero.

"You should try taking a cold shower instead, it's better." An essentially naked Kirari with arms crossed appeared behind her like a ghost.  _Who wouldn't scream?!_

"T-that's none of your business. And why are you here?!" Sayaka turned off the shower and desperately tried to cover herself with the towel she brought but- 

"Looking for this?" With that, the taller girl presented her the towel. The smaller girl quickly snatched it and glared at her team captain. 

"So? Why are you not  _yet_ leaving?" Her question only made Kirari's smirk even _more annoying,_ Sayaka thought.

"Why would I? You didn't disagree earlier did you?" The taller girl just wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"S-shut up." Hiding her blush now won't make Kirari go away, so Sayaka tried her best to push her out of the shower without looking at her directly.

"Go shower alone." 

Kirari complied and quickly disappeared but not without that giggle Sayaka  _hates_ the most.

_It's adorable but- no, I hate it._

She continued to shower but absent-mindedly turned the knob to the direction of 'cold'. 

And just like that, another squeal could be heard from the girl and a giggle from right beside the showers.

_I should have told her to shower far, far away from me._

 Sayaka wishes she just accepted the towel Kirari was giving her.


	2. The Team Captain has her ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Kirasaya volleyball au (aka Kirari annoying Sayaka pt. 2)

Kirari adored their libero so much that you could probably think of her as a stalker.

So when she sees a scene unfold concerning the said libero she couldn't help but listen in.

_A love confession?_

Kirari snickered to herself.  _Who does those nowadays?_

People dating often claim they're 'in love' with their partner very early in the relationship, and yet  _this guy_ has the audacity to admit he's in love with Sayaka without spending much time with her.

 _Unless he's been secretly seeing her._ Kirari's face immediately turned sour at the thought. 

_Nope, not very like my Sayaka._

"I didn't know the volleyball team captain liked leaning on lockers, hanging around and listening to lame lovers express their love for each other." Kirari's displeased reaction disappeared as quickly as it appeared and when she saw who was talking, it was only replaced by an even more displeased expression.

"The principal's looking for all the captains, I dunno... Something about budgets and stupid stuff?" As much as Kirari wanted to ignore the intruder, she had no choice but to give a small nod to the information that was just relayed to her.

She knew ignoring the latter would be the best choice at that moment. 

"Hey Sayak-" Before Midari Ikishima, the team captain of the archery team, could even catch the libero's attention(or so she thought), Kirari's reflexes swatted her away from the lockers and brought them to the nearest corner, which to her luck, was  _very_ near.

_Nevermind._

Kirari gave her a warning glare and Midari just put up both her hands as if surrendering, "Alright, chill out I wasn't gonna say something silly or an'thing."

_As if you don't do that 24/7 already._

The team captain chose to leave the matters regarding Sayaka and headed towards the archaic-looking room their principal liked to call an 'office'. 

"Why don't you just go and claim your girl? I mean, she's basically a sweaty mess whenever she's around you. " Midari's comment gave way to a small curve on Kirari's lips as she recalls the events from the other day. 

_Sayaka definitely isn't a libero for nothing._

Kirari thinks it's amusing when Sayaka dives for the volleyball. There always seems to be a loose strand of hair falling each time she does it. 

Oh how Kirari wants to push back those loose strands of hair behind the libero's ear. 

"I really didn't take you as being a pervert but that look in your face makes me want to reconsider. "

Walking with Ikishima is definitely proving to be a pain. Kirari walked faster. 

"Ey wait up!"

Kirari just sighed and started to walk in an even faster pace. 

-

Meanwhile on Sayaka's side... 

"P-please accept this... " 

_Um, why does he have to bow like that?_

_And what? A written invitation?_

_How... Formal..._

_And is that what sweat looks like on a guy??_

_I hope I don't look anything like this while drenched in it..._

Before Sayaka's brain could even come up with any more questions, a certain image of a team captain flashed through her mind. 

_I hate that sinister smile she puts on every time she teases me._

"I always attend your volleyball games, the way you just save the ball every time is amazing..."

_Wow, this guy is still going at it?_

"Uh... Hey, I'm sorry but I'll have to decline your invitation. I'm... Uh... "

_Quick, Sayaka._

Sayaka wasn't rude or anything but she was _definitely not_ going out with a stranger just because he watches each of their team's matches. 

After a second pause, the best she could come up was an "I'm occupied for the evening... You know, shopping. With a friend. "

_Add the 'with a friend' for good measure. Right?_

Oh dear, she definitely didn't sound convincing, did she? 

Just as her suitor was about to respond, Sayaka heard someone call out something that sounded like her name... 

Turning around very quickly, Sayaka could only see a flash of white. 

_White?_

_White hair?_

_Oh don't tell me..._

And once again, she didn't hear the poor guy's response. 

-

A bored Kirari is always hard to unbore. 

So when she finally spots her favourite teammate about to walk out the school gates, she knew she wouldn't stay bored for too long. 

_Bingo._

 

Sayaka was busy thinking which friend to bring for 'shopping' later on the day when Kirari decided to stealthily sneak up behind her (not that Sayaka would've noticed anyway). 

 _What friend._ Sayaka already set her mind on just studying for the night. The usual.

Suddenly, a pair of silky hands went to cover her eyes.

 _A kidnap?!_ Sayaka thought. She hoped it wasn't the guy from earlier.

Sayaka's heart was beating fast, her adrenaline growing. All she could think of is the self-defense post she read online a long time ago.

_Elbows elbows elbows_

Before Kirari could release Sayaka under her hold, an elbow was quickly thrown on her left side.

"My my, you throw quite an elbow, dear." Kirari was now grasping her side, pretending to be in pain.

Sayaka didn't think twice and smacked Kirari on the arm. "Ow. Now what was that for?"

"W-why would you do that?! You scared me, I-I thought I was being kidnapped!" The team captain giggled at the panting Sayaka in front of her.

If only Kirari knew Sayaka was taken more off guard by the fact that her hair was flowing and let down, instead of being tied up by a ponytail. 

It was indeed a rare sight for anyone. 

 _Feisty and cute, all in one tiny girl._ Kirari smiled at the thought, which grew to a grin when an idea simultaneously hit her.

"Then as compensation, I shall take you on a date. Tonight." Kirari winked at her, "Hmm, what do you think, where should I take you?" Sayaka just muttered a small, exasperated 'what' on Kirari's bold proposal.

"A cafe, perha-"

"You're not taking me on a date."

"Then how about shopping? Or are you going with that _friend_ of yours that doesn't exist?" Sayaka wishes she could erase that playful smirk on Kirari's annoyingly pretty face. 

"I knew that was you." 

_Oh? Was I caught? Damn that Midari._

"Hmm?" Sayaka rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, I'm leaving." Before Sayaka could pass Kirari's side, she playfully sidestepped, blocking the libero's escape route.

Sayaka kept trying to get past through Kirari and they stayed that way for almost a full minute, but with every sidestep of the captain, Sayaka just grew more and more annoyed.

"What do you want from me Kirari?!" Sayaka's irked but stern voice made Kirari's right eyebrow raise up, but with it, is an all too-knowing side smile of hers that.

"You."

All it took for Sayaka to crumble down from her sternness was one word, and she disliked that.

No, she _hated_ it.

She regrets asking.

She hated to admit that whenever Kirari would stop her playful antics with her each day, she somehow, just somehow, misses it.

She also hated the way that whenever Kirari sounded all too serious, like she did right there, her breathing fails to keep at a steady pace.

She hates the way all she can do around their team captain was run. And run and run. Away, anyway.

She can't stand the fact that she slowly grew accustomed to the taller girl's company and yet whenever it is offered to her, she still refuses it.

She feels like exploding.

Kirari drives her insane. Thinking about that, well, drives her even more insane if it were possible.

"S-stop playing around..." With this, she lowered her head since a shade of red was slowly creeping up to her face.

"I'm not."

Sayaka didn't look up nor did she respond.

"If you really dislike my presence so much," Kirari paused in thought which caused Sayaka to finally look up at those icy, blue eyes.

Kirari was aware the shorter girl was waiting for her to continue.

Indeed she likes gambling, though there is just one plain exception: she gives a second thought when it involves a certain someone dear to her.

Someone who is _right_ in front of her awaiting with curiosity.

And since she doesn't like the feeling of waiting, she decides to do it anyway.

"Let me take you out tonight and from there you can decide whether or not I leave you alone." 

_Missing out on teasing her everyday? That should be interesting. And boring._

Sayaka tried opening her mouth to respond but nothing seemed to come out.

_Is she serious?! What's with this deal of hers?!_

Was it obvious that her mind and heart are at an ongoing war as of that moment? She hoped not.

It was definitely an opportunity, yes.

An opportunity Sayaka was  _not_ ready to take.

Kirari suddenly put her hand up displaying her palm as if asking for something which disrupted her further thoughts. "Hand me your phone."

It was more of a request from her but to Sayaka, it sounded just like an order to which she nimbly complied to.

The team captain's seriousness quickly faded away when she saw what was on her phone's wallpaper.

Sayaka's eyes bulged upon realization and tried to reach for her phone but Kirari's left arm was up in the air and it was impossible for her to reach so she almost immediately gave up.

_Whatever. It was just a cat anyway._

Yeah, a cat that definitely didn't remind her of Kirari. Nope. Definitely not.

It didn't take long before Kirari was done with her mobile. Thankfully.

"There. You have my phone number." She says giving back the libero's phone but without 'accidentally' brushing their hands together.

Sayaka grasps her phone as if she hadn't had access to it for a whole day.

"Know that I may or may not have bought a phone for this moment. Which fortunately enough, finally happened." Sayaka wasn't sure this time if that was a tease or not.

"I'll call you tonight, so you better head home and get ready." There was another pause. "Unless of course, you want _me_ to walk you home?" Kirari tilted her head to the right with her signature smirk.

_Okay now she's definitely teasing me._

Before Sayaka could obviously refuse, "I'm afraid I can't do so today as I do need to prepare some things for the long night ahead of us." 

_Long night? She wishes._

She once again looked intensely at Sayaka's pupils and smiled tenderly that the shorter girl almost shivered. "But you do know I'm willing to do that any other day right?" 

Sayaka was once again at a loss for words.

_Why does she sound so so convincing for someone as playful as her? It makes me mad._

"After you have decided the  _better_ option out of the two, of course." With that, Kirari winked at her and proceeded to gracefully turn around to start walking away, very agonizingly slow.

Sayaka let out a sigh and pouted. She didn't even get the chance to protest. So typical when it comes to dealing with the taller girl.

She too was about to start walking home when Kirari not too far away raised her phone as if signalling to check her own.

_Oh right, her phone._

She looked down at the screen of the unlocked device on her hand. All she could do was stare at Kirari's name, which was a blue heart emoji.

She also sneakily sent herself 3 more blue hearts.

_Of course, now she has my number._

What ultimately caught her attention though, was an unsent message left by the playful team captain on the text box.

 

 

 

" **You're worth the gamble."**

Sayaka swore she tried hard to fight the smile that crept its way to her lips. She tried biting her upper lip, but her previous interactions with Kirari left her emotions in such a mess, so that failed too.

So she just turned around to desperately hide it.

For some odd phenomenon, Kirari can produce an annoyed expression from her just as quickly as she can also make her smile ( _secretly_ of course).

Except this time it wasn't such a secret. The taller girl made sure Sayaka knew.

Her phone lit up as a text message from the other girl was presented to her: 

**"I'd give up volleyball if that meant seeing you smile."**

Sayaka finds herself stopping and smiling even more. She's grateful she has her back turned now or else Kirari might tease her growing smile.

_So cheesy. So unlike her._

She held her phone to her chest, bit her lip and made her way home, thinking about the unpredictable and mesmerizing girl. 

Oh it definitely will be a long night for her. 

 

Sayaka's not sure if that was good or bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert an update that was supposed to be posted like weeks and weeks ago (tbh)*
> 
> I'm really really happy that some of you have already reacted positively to the previous chapter, my heart is full(": Thank you, guys <3 
> 
> Also, I'm not quite sure why I chose Midari to be the one annoying Kirari in this but can you imagine her in archery, like, "hey what's up I got bored of guns, gimme that."
> 
> Watch out, Katniss(;
> 
> School's starting in a week for me and I might only be able to offer one more update before I get busy on my last year of high school (insert crying emoji here). I'll try my best to update even if it's short though!
> 
> Finally..... Any suggestions where Kirari should take Sayaka?(;


	3. Concert time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our babies enjoy a Hayley Kiyoko concert wooo~

"Thank you!" Sayaka hops off the bus cheerily. She was too excited- excited to see the lesbian jesus and she's ecstatic since she's going with Kirari. Both girls only met about two months ago and it didn't even take the full two for Sayaka to develop a tiny crush on the breathtaking girl.  _Tiny. I suppose it is._

She skips through the busy pubs and stores of the city, stopping eventually after seeing a cute dog. 

"Hiiiiii baby~" She ducks down to give it her best smile.  _I love dogs!!!_

She skips a bit more and rounds up the corner of the theatre where the concert is taking place and she almost freezes. Her eyes scan the huge queue formed beside the building, she keeps walking but shys away from the looks of the people- some were drinking, holding the rainbow flag  _ooooh._ It was definitely bustling- she almost forgets that Kirari is somewhere in this large line.

Someone taps her shoulder along the way. Unfortunately it wasn't her.

"Have you got the time there?" She checks her phone, "6:03 pm." They exchange a thank you and a you're welcome before Sayaka continues through the dimly lit alleyway.

 

"Took your time to get here~" She's startled to hear Kirari's voice whom she didn't even notice. The taller girl had her hood up,  _it shouldn't be easy to miss her though!_

"Hey you're-" Sayaka stops when Kirari zips down the jacket, "wearing a rainbow t-shirt?!" Her eyes lit up the dark street from satisfaction, well, atleast that's how Kirari imagined it. Kirari watches the girl with amusement but lowkey checked her out.

She smirks, "I'm surprised you're not cold hmm" Sayaka knew she was pertaining to the skirt she was wearing. She wanted to feel freedom tonight, though she's sure Kirari knows and is just teasing her.

"Well well if you're so concerned about me being cold why don't you lend me that jacket?" She also feels particularly daring tonight.

"Then  _I'll_ be cold."

"I've told you many times you don't look good when you're pouting like that."

The light-haired girl pouted even more and Sayaka tiptoes to playfully put her hood back on. "What a child." Sayaka smiles genuinely, she's got her eyes covered anyway. Kirari had her hair down so when she takes it off, ofcourse she asks Sayaka to fix it.

Sayaka silently complies while Kirari just bends down. Sayaka looks to her right to see the queue growing even bigger by the minute while keeping her hands on Kirari's silky hair. Her eyes land on a black-haired girl next to them who's literally staring at them with stars in her eyes. She turns her head the opposite way and bites her upper lip, she really won't be able to contain any of her smiles tonight.

 

It took about half an hour full of teasing and elbow-bumping before the people in front of them started to enter the venue.

"I can't wait to see her!" Sayaka was clutching onto Kirari almost shamelessly now.

"I can't wait to see her too." Little did Sayaka know, the 'her' Kirari was thinking of wasn't Hayley Kiyoko. Sure, she had a listening marathon of the singer's songs all day yesterday, only taking a 30-minute break because one of their maids passed by her room when  _Girls like girls_ was playing while she clutched her hairbrush for a mic. Surely she hasn't been seen this lively lately, being a business major was no joke anyway.

She even asked Ririka what was appropriate to wear since she was never the type to try out concerts. The latter just handed the folded tee minutes later and shrugged. Kirari hadn't actually bothered checking the shirt and was very satisfied as she traced the rainbow pattern with her manicured nails. She knows she'll have to ask Ririka where she got the top from, though she's already expecting the answer to be 'from a certain blonde girl' in her year.

 

They were near the stage, Sayaka was _buzzing_ to see Hayley's performance. Kirari has to admit, for a smaller girl like her, she sure is a ball of energy, one that's contagious.

In the middle of  _Curious_ , Kirari slid her jacket off and tied it to the smaller girl's waist. She was concerned about the black-haired girl that was a little to close to Sayaka. Though she'll never say ofcourse, only a "It's getting warm." She kept her arms around Sayaka and sneakily pulls the girl closer.

Sayaka didn't retort back this time, well, she couldn't with the close proximity of her 'crush' to her. To make things worse for her heart, Kirari started singing along gently to the song.  _Did she learn her songs?_

"Come on, I'm sure you're not a bad singer." Ofcourse Kirari knew after watching Sayaka have a concert of her own, singing to the previous songs with admirable passion. The smaller girl could only turn around and look up to her with a conflicted look. She thanks the dark for not letting her blush be seen after Kirari winks at her and continues singing.  _With her arms around me._

They sway and sing together, eventually Sayaka becomes brave enough to put her hands on top of Kirari's arms.

The taller girl responded by whispering gently to her ear:  _forgive me._ Sayaka takes a fraction of her attention off the girl on stage in confusion, but then she feels a soft pressure on her left temple-

Sayaka almost has a heart attack and it definitely isn't because of Hayley.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments I read this morning motivated me to write a little even if it's so random :3 I wasn't planning on looking back to this story until after my exams but here ya go guys~  
> Plus, Hayley Kiyoko's concert was amazing! Can't believe I went back in January though, how time flies.  
> Hope you're all doing well!
> 
> If anyone wants to have a chat, my tumblr's also @ilovegreenmangoes28 (or @pucha-walangporeber) feel free to send something<3


	4. Fluttering feelings-inspired chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was writing this at 1 am and um my stupid-ass refreshed the page then bam it was all gone.  
> So please don't ever type when it's dark (and when it's bed time) :3  
> I did rewrite it again though because I actually enjoyed the process. So here's take 2 weeeeee~  
> Enjoy all the same!

_Bzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzt_

Sayaka groggily reached for her phone. "He-" "Oy Sayaka-chan! Where are you? Are you coming? Don't tell me you're still sleeping?" Sayaka extended her phone away from her,  _so loud._

"Runa, what are you talking about? My alarm hasn't- kyaaaaa! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Class starts at 9:30!" Sayaka was already putting her flip flops on, wide awake and ready to murder. Specifically, her alarm clock.

"Nyahaha~ I know but this is my fifth attempt Sayaka-chan. It's not my fault you're such a heavy sleeper!" Sayaka glares at her alarm clock one last time before saying, "Right, right, I'll see you there bye." 

_Ahhhhhhh! No no no, of all days, just not today!_

15 minutes until her class starts, Sayaka was running. Hard. She breezes through the almost empty hallway of their enormous university. 

_Ofcourse it had to happen on the first day of the first semester!_

Sayaka doesn't even know where to go, all she knows is that it's downstairs. She whips her phone out and contemplates whether to send a text to Runa. She shakes her head and decides not to, time isn't her ally today.  _Any day really._

She hops down onto the narrow set of stairs while holding the railings. She skips two at a time, then three at a time and for her last hop, she skips about four. 

"Wah, my reflexes saved me." _Like I have any!_  Her knees started to feel like jelly, she looked like she was doing a balancing act from her landing.

_No no no Sayaka don't fall! Do. not. fa- ahhhhhhhh I'm falling_

 

Instead of her face being greeted by the cold, hard tiles, she plummets onto something soft, no,  _someone soft!_ Sayaka inhales sharply and was greeted by freshness.  _Smells so fresh!_

She realises that she's leant onto the person for almost a minute now so she abruptly lifts her head to look up to the person.

_Woah._

She literally had to look up because the person, the girl that had caught her, was really tall.  _and pretty._

_She also looks slightly familiar._

Sayaka gulps. She couldn't be a professor, could she? Sayaka looks at the coffee cup in the other girl's hand, then back to her face. With her luck today, she might as well bet that she is.

"Are you alright?" Sayaka didn't even hear the taller girl's question. She was still busy staring at her.  _her eyes are so pretty._

Seconds later of just staring, Sayaka's phone vibrates. It must be-  _Runa!_

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" She turns around and starts to run again.  _Oh wait,_ she suddenly stops and looks back to the girl. "Th-Thank you!  _I would have broken my nose if it weren't for you._ Thank you so much!"

She pinches her right cheek and continued running through the hall until she sees a tiny, blonde girl pop her head out of one of the rooms.

"Over here Sayaka-chan! Nyahaha~ You're sweaty!"

"Has the professor arrived yet?"

"Nope. It's your lucky day today~"

"I doubt it." Sayaka just sighs.  _It really isn't._

 

The two girls went ahead and seated themselves.  _Finally_ , Sayaka thought. Now she could take a breathe or two, hydrate herself and prepare mentally for the next few hours.

She looked around the lecture hall, it was jampacked. She almost forgot how extremely draining it was to be surrounded by this many people.

A minute later the door opened and almost miraculously, the chatter from the crowd died down into hushed conversations.  _It's like the one they're gossiping about showed up suddenly._

Sayaka almost chokes on her water when she sees who strides in.  _I knew it!_ She wipes her mouth with her sleeve and turns around to Runa.

"How come our professor's so young?! Also-" 

"Professor? Who? Her? Sayaka-chan, all you did was take a year break and you're so behind on everything! Nyaha~"

Sayaka looks at her expectantly, confusion written on her face, thankfully Runa continues.

"She- that walking beauty right there is our very own Kirari Momobami! She's like the most famous person on campus! All the guys want to get with her and the girls are jealous of her because of that. She's no professor! Nyahahaha~"

All she could do was stare at the girl, Runa was right. There were a couple, no, a ton of guys asking her to sit beside them.

Sayaka continues to watch her politely decline their requests until a few seconds later, the girl, _Kirari_ , scans the room who then lands her gaze on her. Sayaka felt like she was overheating so she whipped back to her friend.

"Okay, about that, I bumped into her a while ago it was so embarrassing!"  _Correction, 'I fell on her' is a more suited description but Runa doesn't need to know that._

"Runa is she still looking? Does she look unhappy? Is she mad? Maybe she is! Please tell m-"

"Nyaha~ seems like it Sayaka-chan. Oh look, she's walking your direction."

_What?!_

Sayaka nervously peeks back at Kirari. To her relief, the girl was no longer holding her gaze on her, but instead was talking to a number of girls four rows ahead of them.

Sayaka furrows her eyebrows, "I thought the girls were jealous of her?" 

"It's called being fake, Sayaka-chan~." Sayaka wanted to mentally facepalm herself. She really is no use with these sort of things.

"Well, what about you? You're not jealous of her, are you?" For some reason, Sayaka wanted Runa to say no.

"Apart from her height? Nope~" Sayaka absent-mindedly sighs to that and before she could formulate a second thought, Runa continues. "I hear that she hangs out with different people each day though, like, she's got no real friends or something." 

"Maybe they're just rumors?" _Why am I even defending her? I shouldn't be concerned!_

"Nyahaha maybe~"

 

Moments later, the actual professor walks in and asks everyone to find a seat. 

Sayaka was busy fighting with her bag that she didn't even look up to see who's in front of her and Runa.

"Is this seat taken?"

 _Where is that pen..._ "I-Uh yeah, I mean no," 

She looked at Runa with pleading eyes, "Can I borrow a pen? Please?"

Runa throws her a mischievous smile and shrugs, "This is my only pen Sayaka-chan. Sorry~"

Sayaka pouts and sinks onto her chair. "Ah it isn't my day at all." 

She felt a light tap on her right shoulder,

"Here, you can borrow mine." 

Sayaka's face brightens up as she turns around, "Thank yo-"  _shit._

 

_When did Kirari get there?_

She stares at the bright blue pen that Kirari lent her. 

She bites her lip and faced the front, like Kirari had done after she handed her the writing tool.

Every now and again though, she'd steal a glance at the girl beside her.

She felt Runa nudge her at one point, "Don't stare too much Sayaka-chan, she'll melt. Nyaha~"

She definitely had to thank Kirari properly later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the manga Fluttering Feelings. It's a very heartwarming story about two girls that slowly fall for each other, and what makes it so good is how pure their realisations are.
> 
> I hate to break it to yall though but the series stopped at 68 chapters as the author, Ssamba passed away. (My description doesn't do the manga any justice BUT I do still highly recommend it, it's worth the read! Hell, I've reread it multiple times by now.)
> 
> So yeah, this is for you angel. Forever grateful for No-Rae and Seol-A's unfinished yet beautiful story<3  
> (I'm getting flashbacks from when I found out. Cried like a baby. Not a pretty sight.)
> 
> I'm not gonna get your hopes up by saying I might write a part 2 to this........
> 
> But I might.


	5. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirari writes down a list of some of the kisses she's ever shared with Sayaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry still not the volleyball au but um a tumblr post inspired this while I was (supposed to be) studying...lmao  
> Hope it'll make y'all smile though hehehe <333
> 
> Also this chapter is dedicated to the cutest lil bean out there (+ an amazing kirasaya fic writer) @luminaescent ily!<3

Kirari has never been this  _happy._ Being with Sayaka and accepting her as her lover was the best investment she's ever made and up until now, she's being rewarded for it.

One reward she just loves is when Sayaka's gentle and warm mouth is on hers, pure bliss and happiness shared between the lovers. Well, not all the time.

Kirari takes a deep breathe,  _I could use one right now_ but she glances to her right at the petite girl who's curled up and in deep slumber.

_Utterly adorable._

Kirari slowly and gently lifts herself off the bed, careful not to wake Sayaka. She's found herself in this scenario a lot lately, probably because Ririka had been talking to her about being  _engaged._  

She takes her journal and pen then headed to the living room, where she won't disturb Sayaka.  _Not that it'll take that much to wake her up._

Kirari grins, remembering how difficult of a task it is to wake the girl up. Kirari lets out a hum as an idea overtook her sleepless state;

She starts scribbling down to the page.

 

 _ **Goodbye kisses**_  

Ones that linger to make up for our times apart. Ones that curve her body against mine and cause hands to splay against each others' backs.

Or the short pecks, maybe not even completely on the mouth, mostly on temples and hair or noses or hands, for short trips to the convenience store. How inconvenient though.  
****

_**Hello kisses** _

After long periods apart, picking her up feels right. Then spinning her around for good measure.

Her palms would cup my cheeks, and her soft giggles- they make both my heart and knees weak. She'd eventually say, with that tender smile, "put me down." I'll stare at her before I reply, "never" because I could carry her forever.   
****

We kiss again.

 

_**Breathless kisses** _

A series of short pecks because we need the other to be as close as possible but then we'll also need air, so sometimes smiles come in between, or sometimes its just us chasing our breath and gasping just to kiss again and again and again.  
****

_**Heated kisses** _

Breath huffing into mouths, passionately. Hands grabbing at clothing and pulling each other impossibly closer. Fighting for dominance but her shyness eventually gets in the way, but I say "It's okay," kissing her with more fierce than before.  
****

_**First kisses** _

She was hesitant and nervous.  _But so was I._

Our lips hover just centimetres apart from each other for a few seconds before they barely brush. It’s a  _soft_ press, but it was enough to ignite our bodies. I remember our hands searching for the other until our fingers linked, in a promise that there will be more.  
****

There was.

The second time she posed more confidence, the want to satisfy one's lover was evident. But the softness, god, the  _softness_ was still there.

And there were even more.

 

_**After sex kisses** _

Lazy, slow traces and limbs still pressed together, chests heaving. Soft whispers of I love you's, fingers trailing down the other's back, tracing lazy patterns, sometimes, "I love you" is traced, because we were too breathless. My fingers trace back to her jaw, purple orbs meet blue, then, she brings our lips closer to hide her reddening cheeks.

 

And when she's beneath me, lips move, hot breathy kisses peppered around her neck and the top of her breasts. Bliss. ****

_**Morning kisses** _

You'd think Sayaka would be the one more attached to the bed,  _our_ bed.

I enclose her in a side hug, still in bed, to which she reluctantly protests to, "we have work, Kirari."

I groan, "I'm not letting you go."

She sighs, but I can feel her smile even if she wasn't facing me, "I know."

"Kirari."

"No."

"Please?"

"Mmm okay but I need an energiser to lift my arms up."

I pout, she already knew what I meant,

She carefully turns around and nuzzles closer to my neck, I pull her closer with unexpected force, 

"I don't think you need energy anymore..."

"Yes, yes I do." I quickly dip towards her, her lips as my target,

Before our lips unite though, her pointer finger gently lands on mine,  _morning breathe. Ofcourse._

"Excuses."

"You'll get your energiser. I promise. Later."

And that's usually how she gets me to leave the comfort of our bed.

Other times:

She gives me her barely awake kisses that usually end up on my jaw or cheek, too tired to land it properly.

Her sleepy sounds make me giggle each time and she rolls to me, pinching my nose. I nuzzle my face into her neck, ankles linking together, while she drapes her arms around my shirt just before brushing a few strands of my hair off my face.

We fall back asleep again.  
****

**_Flying kisses_ **

Meetings were boring, but trying to get her attention? Never.

When our eyes finally meet, she gives me a knowing look, _"focus!"._ I wink and look around, to make sure everyone was busy looking at the documents splayed in front of them, and send her a flying kiss-

She furrows her eyebrows but then moves her palm to 'catch' it and places the same hand on her chest. I smile. 

I have won her attention.

I get a tap from behind me, a signal that I have to go back to my usual demeanor.  _Ririka._

It was hard to retract the smile she gave me, though.

 

_**Forehead kisses** _

At the rooftop, silence pervades the atmosphere. I held her hand, "Are you cold?"

She replies, "With you? Not ever."

Still, I huddled closer and placed my hand loosely on her waist, immediately feeling the warmth she was talking about.

She leans her head on my shoulders, eyes closed. 

I brush the hair covering her forehead and placed a tender, hot kiss.

 

_**Christmas kisses** _

More smile than actual kiss.

When she sees me hovering over her with a mistletoe dangling on my outstretched hand, she rolls her eyes but it only took seconds for her to grab the collar of my  _Rudolph_ jumper and bring our lips together for a heated kiss.

I remember taking her by the waist and guided her to the nearest wall, away from the prying eyes of our guests. I might or might'nt have stepped on the dropped mistletoe.

 

_**Comforting kisses** _

One night.

I walk into the room and saw her on the side of the bed, head lowered. "Sayaka?"

Her tear-stricken cheeks as she looked up made me freeze in my tracks, though I made it just in time to kneel before her for another tear to roll down.

I held her hand first, kissed her knuckles, then she looks up. I reached out my hands to cup her face, pressing kisses on her cheeks, lips and eyes, murmuring “it’s okay” and “I’m here” and "I love you" in between.  
****

The next day I found out she watched  _The Notebook._

 

_**From-behind kisses** _

The appetising smell wafts through my nose. It was a bright Sunday morning.

Sayaka is the deadliest cook. After all, she makes killer pancakes.

My attempt to sneak up to her was disrupted by my stomach growling, but she stayed there, waiting for me to enclose her in a bear hug.

I did exactly that.

"Good morning~" ****

"Good morning, Kirari." She presses a long kiss on my cheek.

I didn't need to eat to be full.

The pancakes were  _delicious_ though.

 

_**“We can’t do this here” kisses** _

'Zippers are hard to reach' was my excuse to join her in the fitting room. It was hardly big enough for one person, ****

So when she asked me to zip up the dress, I stared and bent down to pepper kisses on her smooth back,

"Kirari..."

"Mhmm?"

"W-we can't do this here."

I stop and zipped her dress up,

"I still like the gold one better though."

I lean close and whisper to her ear, "Do you need help with the zippers again?"

She groans,

"Kirari."

"Yes?"

She unlocks the door and turns around to me with a challenging look, arms crossed.

She won, ofcourse.

 

_**“Come to bed” kisses** _

She had her hands on my neck, when she muttered the phrase softly. I peck her lips one last time before scooping her onto my arms, the surprise evident from her agape mouth, 

I seal her lips once more before laying her gently on the pillows, all the while peppering more kisses to her face, to her jaw and neck.

 

_**“** **You look beautiful” kisses** _

Sometimes it's a soft press to her temple, to her cheeks and then nose and to her mouth, then back to her temple to rest there.

Then I eventually look right down at her to declare those three words. Then she turns as red as our blazers.

Other times it's her lips on my temple, when she's braiding my hair, or untying them, either way it's divine.

 

_**“I’ll be right back” kisses** _

She puts her hands on my shoulders, from behind me, while I'm busy reading. She leans down and I turn around, accepting the quick peck.

 

_**“I missed you” kisses** _

These were long and relentless, each trying to bring the other as close as possible, hands travelling each curve and crevice, fingers tangled onto hair, a second pause for a breathe before resuming the kiss.

I bury my head onto her neck, savouring the smell that I _missed_.

 

_**In the dark kisses** _

The movie plays in the background, well atleast, that was the case for us. Everyone else's eyes were fixated onto the large screen.

She makes it clear that the movie was boring, when she kisses me soundlessly, long and soft, her arm thrown behind my seat.

Only the loud opening of a doritos bag somewhere in the audience could pull us apart.

 

- 

 

The next day, Kirari sinks down onto their bed, held Sayaka's face and carressed it gently. When the smaller girl stirs, she whispers a "Will you marry me?" to the rousing girl.

 

Kirari wasn't sure if Sayaka heard it but you'd be glad to know that later on she added another one to the list:

The kiss she'd given me when she said _yes_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending wasn't part of the original plan but I mean, Kirari would tho... ahahahaaha  
> PS. If you have other 'kiss' suggestions, feel free to add and comment (I live for KiraSaya fluff I swear)
> 
> See ya next time~


End file.
